


He tried to come up with an artistic way to say: they don't know you, and neither do I

by peachpie



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Game Addiction, I promise it's not, I'm bad at tags, Josh is fucked up, M/M, You'll see what I mean, also a bit strange, contains sex, just read it, sad af, the beginning can feel boring, this is inspired from a book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpie/pseuds/peachpie
Summary: Josh is addicted to games. Tyler saves him. Almost.





	He tried to come up with an artistic way to say: they don't know you, and neither do I

1879.

Joshua William Dun was playing in a casino. Again. He had been addicted to gambling right after his dad died. He received a lot of money, and his uncle once showed him how to make more money out of money. It worked. At least for a few months. Two. Or maybe just one. Josh didn't know. That is how his addiction all started. He was too concentrated on the game to care about time. He did not even know if it was still bright outside or not. He was just playing. He lost track of time. Since he started playing, he had lost a huge amount of money. Only a few bucks were left for this last game. He felt alone with the game and the other player. He did not know where he was. He did not know how much money he had left. He did not know who was watching them play. He wanted the money. He'll have the money. Is he going to win? A new game started. But he lost it. He lost all his money. With his shaky hands, he searched for a coin. No money was to be found. He couldn't start over. _It was over_... He could never play again. Never. He just lost everything. He gave his coat, his watch, his hat. Every single thing he had that was precious: lost. Josh felt lost. He went outside, looking at his feet while walking, head down, freezing cold. He sat on a bench in front of the casino. There was a river. Under the bridge in front of the casino. He could jump. He is going to jump. Is he? When everything started to be clear in Josh's mind, rain started to pour. Loud and cold. He was already completely wet. Soaked to the bones. He did not care, he wanted to jump.

As he stood up, he felt someone grabbing his arm and pulling him under a kiosk. “You shouldn't stay out here alone. It's cold.” someone said. He wanted to jump. But that person just stopped him. He still wants to jump. Josh looked at the guy next to him, a confused look in his eyes. _Why_ saving someone like him?

“Just leave me alone.” He started to go away but the same hand grabbed his arm again. “You're not doing anything dumb, tonight. Whoever you are, whatever you did, you _will not_ jump off that bridge tonight. Follow me. I'm Tyler by the way.”

Hopeless, Josh followed the stranger to a car in the street. He looked at him. He looked wealthy. Josh was deprived. “I'm going to take you to a hotel. Okay? Listen to me. You'll sleep there, you won't do anything dumb. You just have to sleep, I'll pay for the room. I will come back tomorrow morning and I'll take you back home.”

“I am too far away from where I live. You can't drive me there.”

“You... You'll take the train, then.” Tyler smiled at him. Why was he so nice to a guy like this? What did he do to earn so much attention?

“Don't do that. I don't want help. You can't save me. I'm hopeless. I lost all I had in the casino tonight. There's nothing you can do that will help me. Just leave me right here and I'll go alone.”

“I'm definitely not going to do that.” The car stopped. “Follow me.” He paid the coachman and went to the front door of the hotel. “Here we are. So, I repeat: you sleep here, I pay. And tomorrow, I'll come back and we will figure out what to do, okay?”

“Don't-”

“Sir, are you coming in?” The security guard at the entrance glanced at them weirdly. He definitely thought they were here together. That they'll have sex. Definitely. Before Tyler could find any words to justify their presence, they both got in really quickly, took a room, got up the stairs and arrived in the room. “Hmm... should I...go?” Tyler was looking at Josh. _Starring_ at Josh. He felt uncomfortable. He was hopeless. He had to try something. He knew he'll die tomorrow. Because if Tyler never comes back, he'll jump. In front of a train. In a river. From a rooftop. Whatever. He will die. He wanted to make Tyler stay. At least for the night. He was thinking too much. He just grabbed Tyler's thin wrist, pulled him against his chest and kissed him. Tyler did not pull back. He even put a hand around Josh's neck. They were so close to each other. Chest to chest. Their legs were touching. Josh wanted more. Tyler wanted more. They both needed more. Josh removed Tyler's jacket and Tyler started to unbutton Josh's shirt. Tyler's shirt also got unbuttoned. Both shirts were off. Tyler crashed his chest back against Josh's. The kiss deepened. Josh ended up kissing Tyler's neck. He pushed him onto the bed. He started kissing Tyler's chest. No words were said. Just their heavy breaths and the weak groans coming from Tyler's mouth. Josh went back to kissing him while removing Tyler's pants. He was now touching him through the fabric of his underwear. A louder moan escaped Tyler's lips at the contact with Josh's hand. He removed Josh's pants as well. No words have been said. No word would be said. Josh was thinking while kissing Tyler's crotch. Not Thinking about money. Not thinking about the game. Not thinking about his own death, his ruin, his hopeless future. Just thinking about how Tyler was feeling. How he liked what he was doing. How he moans under his kisses. Josh removed Tyler's underwear. He continued to kiss his lower abdomen, He, of course, ended with Tyler's erection in his mouth. He started to groan and to moan louder than before. Josh felt like diving in satisfaction. He was giving him pleasure. He grabbed Tyler's thighs firmly. As he pulled away from Tyler's crotch, he licked his chest on his way to his neck and started to kiss Tyler again. He felt the bulge in his own underwear. He pushed it against Tyler's bare penis. He felt him shivering underneath his body. He soon removed his underwear. And just by looking into Tyler's eyes, he understood that he was ready for whatever was next. Josh kissed Tyler softly on the lips and then started to push himself inside of Tyler. With fear and excitement, Tyler grabbed Josh's shoulder violently. Josh reached a point where he could see that he was hurting Tyler. They shared a look and Tyler nodded, meaning he was okay. So Josh continued. He was soon moving back and forth inside of Tyler. They both closed their eyes. They were now moaning together. Both enjoying the moment. Josh felt Tyler's nails dig into his shoulder. He did not mind. He felt shivers going down his spine. He did not mind. He liked it. He loved it. He needed it. So much. After a few moments, he felt that he was about to come. Judging by Tyler's body that was shivering even more than before underneath his body, he knew they were both on the verge of coming. Josh did not pull away. He stayed in his position and came inside of Tyler, while Tyler's semen was spreading on his abdomen. He liked it. He loved it. He needed it. As he pulled out, he let himself fall beside Tyler. He turned to face him. They kissed. Passionately. They both smiled in the kiss. It felt magical. It was magic. Josh felt cured. Cured of every kind of addiction. Cured of every single issue he had. He had Tyler. He came in his life like an angel. He saved him. Josh did not want to die any longer. As the kiss ended, they fell asleep next to each other. Josh felt relieved. Josh felt better.

 

Josh felt the bed moving next to him. He heard Tyler's footsteps on the cheap carpet. He was putting his clothes back on. As Josh opened his eyes, he saw Tyler, leaned forward, looking right at his face. “Oh, em...hi.” Tyler looked embarrassed. Josh answered him with a 'hi'. He stood up and put his underwear back on. “So, hm, I... it's later than I thought it would be so um... I thought that we could eat together somewhere. What do you think?”

“Yeah, sure.” Josh just wanted to stay with Tyler as long as he could. He was the only one giving him feelings that were stronger than the one he had while playing in a casino. He needed him. They both went to a luxurious restaurant. “How did you know that I was about to jump last night?”

“I was looking at you. At your hands. I was fascinated by them. They just perfectly show what's hidden behind someone's mind. You were so deep in the game, your hands were shaking. But when you couldn't find a single coin in your pocket, when you had to leave, I knew I had to follow you. To save you from what you were about to do.”

“You saved me.” Tyler smiles at Josh's affirmation. “You saved me when it was even impossible for me to see how it could not go wrong. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“How did it start, this addiction?”

Josh explained the whole story. His father's death, his uncle, the winning, and then when he started to lost all he had while noticing it was too late to go back. Tyler understood. They then talked about random things. Josh not wanting to talk about himself all the time. As they went out of the restaurant, Tyler paid a car to go to the train station. Josh was so excited by his new life, that he looked through the window of the car, not wanting to miss a single piece of the landscape of the town. Everything seemed so much more beautiful than before. It was once again magic. As they arrived, they got out of the car, and Josh grabbed Tyler's hand. Tyler bought a ticket for Josh, and they looked at when the train was going. “Okay, so your train is in 2hours. I have to see my brother before that. We'll go back to the hotel, you'll stay in the room and I'll be for an hour with my brother. Okay?” Josh nodded. They went back in the car. Josh makes a promise to Tyler. He told him that he would never ever go to the casino again. That he saved him and he did not need anything like games anymore. He was sane and promised that he'll stay sane. Tyler was smiling at Josh's words. He looked so pure, so fragile. Josh couldn't stop looking at him. He was disappointed as the car stopped in front of the hotel. Tyler came with him in the room. “Okay, so it is very simple. I'll give you that”, he handed him money, “so you won't starve on your journey. And if you have a problem then you'll have something on you. Right? Do you promise me that you won't do anything wrong?”

“You can't give me money!” Josh was scared just because he was seeing the money. “Keep it, keep it. I don't need it!” Tyler shoved the bank notes in Josh's pocket. “I trust you.” he smiled at him, kissed his cheek and went out of the room. Josh was sweating. Tyler was gone. He had _money_. He had _money_! He was now shaking. He shoved his hand in his pocket to look at the bank notes. “Oh no...” He couldn't resist. He had the feeling, deep in his chest, that he would be rich by the end of the day. He was thinking about money. Thinking about the game. Not thinking about how Tyler felt yesterday. How he liked what he was doing to him yesterday. How he moaned under his kisses yesterday. He ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs. He ran through the city. Until he reached the casino he played in yesterday. He sat at a table. Sure to win a lot of money. But he already lost 3 times. And a fourth one. And a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't mind. He keeps on playing. His eyes not leaving the table. “Stop it...” someone whispered in his ear. He doesn't mind. “Please, stop it!” He was now speaking louder. “What!” Josh turned around anger in his eyes. It was Tyler. “Stop playing, let's go.” He did not answer. The feelings he had for Tyler were vanishing through the excitement of the game. “Let's leave this place.” Josh did not answer that either. Thinking. “Let me that last one.” He turned away, refocusing on the game. He won. One turn later, he started a new one. He had completely forgotten about Tyler. He wanted to win. _Win, win, win_...“Hey...” a hand touched his shoulder. Josh shrugged it off. “Please...” the fragile hand was touching him again. Josh turned to face him. Eyes filled with anger, not recognizing the person behind him. “Leave me alone! Don't touch me just leave! I am winning this! I don't need your help!” Seeing Tyler stare at him, and as he saw the tears forming in his eyes, he continued.”What is it that you want, your money? Here you go!” He threw a few bank notes at him. Everyone staring at them. Humiliating Tyler. Josh did not mind. He turned to the table and started to play again, ignoring the sobs behind his shoulder. After then, he kept on losing. Losing, and losing over again. He was ruined. Ruined. Ruined like yesterday. He had to go out of the casino, thinking about his own death, his ruin, his hopeless future. He sat on the exact same bench. In front of the exact same casino, in front of the exact same bridge. Waiting for Tyler to save him. Oh, no, of course, Tyler won't come. He won't come because Josh just humiliated him in front of a whole casino. Because he probably left town by now, hating Josh with all his soul. No one is going to save Joshua William Dun tonight. He thought about the money. _He stood up_. He thought about the game. _He took one step forward_. He thought about his own death, his ruin, his hopeless future. _He crossed the road._ He thought about how Tyler was feeling yesterday. _He climbed on the edge of the bridge_. He thought about how he liked what he was doing to him yesterday. _He jumped_. He thought about how he moaned under his kisses yesterday. _He drowned._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this whole thing is inspired by a book I read a while ago. It was normally from the women's point of view (here Tyler) but I needed the other one's point of view. So I did it. I hope you like it because I loved writing it.  
> You are free to comment what you think, I'll appreciate feedback a lot.
> 
> Thank you a lot for reading! :)


End file.
